The invention is directed to an enossal single tooth implant for a fixed dental prosthesis, comprising an essentially cylindrical base member insertable into a bore introduced into a jaw bone, said base member comprising a blind bore open toward its coronal end, which faces away from the bone and toward the dental prosthesis, a spacer sleeve attached in anti-twist fashion to the coronal face edge of the base member, an implant post directly or indirectly introducible into the blind bore of the base member and at least partially penetrating the spacer sleeve, and a fastening head for the dental prosthesis.
Enossal implants of this type, as disclosed, for example, in German Letters Patent 40 28 855, have definitely proven themselves in practice. Since this type of implant has no adequate means for attaching a dental prosthesis in the form of a crown, which is adapted to the anatomy of the respective patient, there are occasions when this implant is considered inadequate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,568 discloses a seating device for the crown structure of an implant that exhibits a curved contour, so that a favorable matching to the natural shaping of the gums can ensue. The above-described problem can be corrected by this structure.